Seres Nocturnos
by MySombre
Summary: Habitantes de la noche. Bebedores de sangre. Descendientes de nobles familias. Destinados a una vida de bajas paciones, romances y decepciones, porque después de todo los vampiros también tienen sentimientos ¿O no? -Serie de viñetas-
1. Por una partida de ajedrez y una apuesta

1-Por una partida de ajedrez y una apuesta.

Ya desde antes algo le decía que aquello no era buena idea, nunca había sido la mejor jugando al ajedrez, de hecho, siendo sinceros, Rima era un rotundo fracaso en aquellas artes donde predominaba la astucia. Sus probabilidades de ganar eran simple y sencillamente nulas.

Y no es que aquella "Linda rubia" (como la llamaban los estudiantes de la clase diurna) fuera una chica sin cerebro, en realidad era todo lo contrario, pero el aprender a jugar ajedrez de manera compleja simplemente se le había vuelto un reto imposible de cumplir.

Shiki la miraba con una casi imperceptible pizca de diversión en los ojos, juraría que en esos momentos Rima se exprimía la cabeza para poder recuperar algunas de sus fichas perdidas; lástima que la muchacha ya no tuviera escapatoria, tan sólo era cuestión de que él moviera unas cuantas piezas y el juego que no se había prolongado ni siquiera un hora terminaría, únicamente alargaba la partida por placer, le agradaba ver esa expresión frustrada en el rostro de su amiga.

Rima chasqueo la lengua y con decisión avanzo uno de los dos peones blancos que le quedaban, si perdía (que era lo único que ya tenía asegurado), perdería con algo de dignidad.

Ya sabía ella que eso acabaría mal, normalmente tan sólo con Shiki se permitía jugar al ajedrez, no sólo le había enseñado técnicas (o al menos intentado), sino que el chico de cabello color vino era al único que lograba vencer en todas y cada una de las partidas, no porque fuera peor que Rima jugando, a decir verdad Senri Shiki era todo un as en los juegos de ajedrez, la razón por la que ella siempre ganaba era porque su amigo se lo permitía. Ambos lo sabían, se había vuelto una especie de regla nunca dicha, cada tarde que se reunieran en la habitación de Rima a jugar, Shiki sería el perdedor y ella se regocijaría en una falsa victoria, de todos modos ¿qué importaba? Ninguno de los dos acababa más pobre o más rico, jamás existía nada de por medio en aquellos juegos y Shiki siempre podía deleitarse de la pequeña, pero sincera sonrisa que surcaba el rostro de la joven cada que se declaraba vencedora.

Fue por esa razón, que cuando Shiki irrumpió en su habitación con el tablero de ajedrez a medianoche, supo que nada de lo que sucedería a continuación sería de su agrado. No sólo no estaban jugando en el horario de costumbre (es decir, durante la tarde), sino que esta vez el de la iniciativa había sido él y no Rima, como también era su costumbre. Esta vez no se trataba de un simple juego inocente, esta vez Shiki había propuesto una apuesta para volverlo más "divertido", esta vez tenía el presentimiento de que su amigo no sería tan amable cuando llegara el momento de que las piezas comenzaran su movimiento.

—Jaque. —murmuro Shiki de forma despreocupada cuando, con una de sus torres, había acorralado al indefenso rey de la muchacha. Empezaba a aburrirse, cierto que aquella expresión en el rostro de Rima no se veía muy a menudo y bien podría quedarse horas contemplándola, pero lo que obtendría al ganar la partida era cien veces mejor que un simple seño fruncido.

Después de eso, ¿Cuántas veces la chica Touya tuvo que desplazar a un mediocre rey? Ciertamente Shiki no llevaba la cuenta pero si podía asegurar que eran muchas, de pronto, aquella partida de ajedrez sin futuro se había convertido en una patética persecución; el juego del gato y el ratón. Por supuesto, él ya no estaba para esas tonterías.

—Jaque mate.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta, las cosas habían terminado, el rey blanco acababa de ser derrocado y la silla frente a Rima estuvo vacía en tan sólo un parpadear.

Shiki, de pie a su lado, la observaba con su acostumbrada cara de póker , no necesitaba ni mencionarlo, ella sabía muy bien lo que quería. ¿Para qué alargar lo inevitable? Una apuesta era una apuesta después de todo.

—Hmph… que quede claro que has hecho trampa —dijo la chica con un suspiro resignado mientras se levantaba del asiento sin dudar, pero aun así con una lentitud morbosa.

Para Rima Touya la apuesta no era nada relevante, sin embargo lo que sí la hería era aquella pérdida, se trataba de un golpe a su orgullo después de todo.

Quizás fue por esa razón (o tal vez porque simplemente quería que las cosas terminaran pronto), que no dudo ni un segundo en ponerse de puntillas y besar los labios de Shiki. Apenas era un ligero roce, un toque inocente que visto desde afuera bien se asemejaba a una invitación a algo más, un entretenido juego de seducción. Así lo habían acordado ambos antes de comenzar el juego, no obstante, Rima olvidaba (o no quería recordar) que los vampiros solían ser traicioneros, aunque algunas veces, sólo algunas veces, ciertos vampiros eran "dulcemente traicioneros"

Aquel roce pronto se convirtió en un beso profundo, no era tierno, ni apasionado, ni mucho menos romántico, ese beso era como Rima y Shiki, inexpresivo, silencioso, monótono, tan frío, pero a la vez tan cargado de sentimientos… nadie lo entendería, por supuesto, porque nadie se preocupaba por entenderlos aparte del otro, pero con eso bastaba, no necesitaban la comprensión de alguien más cuando se tenían el uno al otro, siempre había sido así y siempre seguiría igual, porque así lo habían decidido, porque ellos así lo quisieron.

—Ne, Shiki —hablo Rima luego de un rato de silencio, ninguno de los dos sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que ella terminara de saldar aquella apuesta, sólo sabían que el reloj marcaba las dos de la madrugada y que él pronto tendría que marcharse.

—¿Mmm?

—Si querías un beso, ¿Por qué simplemente no lo pediste?

Shiki no respondió de inmediato, guardo la última pieza de ajedrez y en silencio se encamino a la puerta, únicamente estando allí se digno a girar un poco la cabeza y contestar a la chica que se encontraba sentada en la cama:

—Si ese es el caso, ¿Dónde hubiera quedado lo interesante?

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong> Hola! Este es un proyecto repentino que ronda mi cabeza desde hace dos días, se trata de una serie de viñetas (o pequeños one-shots) acerca de Rima y Shiki en vista que luego de un tiempo volví a obsecionarme con ellos XD. Sigo sin estar del todo segura cuántas viñetas seran, pero publicare conforme la inspiración toque a mi puerta (algo muy seguido considerando que mis musas andan muy cooperativas ultimamente jajaja). Espero que sean de su agrado, puede que algunas muestren cierta relación pero por lo general seran independientes. En fin, eso es todo, sus reviews serían de gran ayuda, me animarían a continuar =). Besos.


	2. San Valentín

2- San Valentín.

Un día caluroso para ser febrero, los gritos a su alrededor eran ensordecedores, como cada 14 del segundo mes y como cada día. Chicas desde las más jóvenes hasta las más veteranas gritaban el nombre de sus compañeros y el suyo propio, y ¿por qué no? también uno que otro chico despistado que se confundía entre el mar de mujeres, como ese que no paraba de llamar a Ruka con su voz chillona por ejemplo.

Sus manos estaban abarrotadas de cartas y chocolates de todo tipo: amargo, blanco, almendrado, con galleta, extra cremoso.

Rima caminaba a su lado aparentemente indiferente a todo, nadie más que él notaba el ligero entrecerrar de sus ojos. Ella estaba enojada, muy enojada.

Como de costumbre sus manos se encontraban vacías, y no porque la chica no tuviera admiradores, sino porque ella se encargaba de ahuyentarlos con una fiera mirada. Con el tiempo los chicos de la clase diurna dejaron de importunarla.

¿Por qué estaba molesta entonces?

Esa era una pregunta que Shiki se hacía cada San Valentín, Navidad y cada fecha donde las alumnas de uniforme negro se atrevían a darles presentes, después de todo, sólo en esas situaciones era cuando más furiosa veía a Rima. Él seguía sin entender por qué.

—Shiki —hablo la joven luego de haber dejado atrás a toda la muchedumbre.

Ninguno de los dos había dejado de caminar y él apenas si tuvo tiempo de girar y lograr que una pequeña caja alargada cayera sobre la pila de chocolates que llevaba en brazos. Aquello era lo que Rima le obsequiaba cada año, y cada año se lo hacía llegar de la misma manera; lanzándoselo con una ira sin aparente razón sólo para después acelerar el paso y dejarlo atrás.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Como siempre, esperaría para abrirlo en su habitación, no importaba que supiera de antemano lo que contenía aquella cajita de lazo plateado y envoltura negra, de todos modos un cosquilleo de ansiedad le recorrería el cuerpo cuando, sentado en su mullido colchón, rasgara con sumo cuidado el papel de regalo y encontrara un único Pocky hecho a manos de Rima.

Las chicas de la clase diurna podían quedarse con sus chocolates amargos, blancos, almendrados, con galleta y extra cremosos. La golosina favorita de Shiki eran los Pockys y por el que sentía una extraña devoción era por aquel que su amiga preparaba tan sólo una vez al año para entregárselo como obsequio. Sin duda, era la que mejor lo conocía.

_Feliz San Valentín a ti también Rima._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora: <strong>Aquí estoy de nuevo :) Sé que hace muuuucho que paso San Valentín, pero ¿qué importa? la verdad es que ayer traía esta idea y no pude evitar escribirla. Es mucho más corto que el primero pero después de todo se trata de un Drabble (creo que el anterior podría calificarse más como one-shot no?). En fin, espero que les guste, por favor dejen su opinión la verdad me gustaría saber qué les parece, las criticas constructivas ayudan a crecer :D. Besos.


	3. Nombre

3- Nombre.

_Senri Shiki._

_Shiki Senri._

Senri es su nombre.

Shiki es su apellido.

Su familia lo llama Senri.

Sus compañeros se dirigen a él por su apellido.

Hablarle a alguien por el nombre de familia significa modales, cortesía, poca confianza.

_Ella_ siempre le ha llamado Shiki.

¿Acaso no existe confianza entre ellos?

—¿Rima?

—¿_Shiki_?

—¿Por qué tu me llamas por el apellido?

—¿Por qué tu me llamas por el nombre?

Él frunce un poco el seño, por supuesto, no era la respuesta que esperaba.

—No contestes con otra pregunta.

Ella suspira y deja de lado el libro que leía, su atención ahora está centrada en el muchacho frente a ella. Aun así, le hubiera gustado evadir la cuestión.

—Tu madre y todos aquellos que llevan tu sangre te llaman Senri, ellos son egoístas y el cariño que aparentan tenerte es poco menos que falso, ellos te utilizan y tu se los permites, es por eso que Senri es la marioneta, alguien que no conozco, Shiki es la persona, el que está aquí a mi lado. Yo nunca sería falsa con Shiki.

La conversación termina.

Ella vuelve a su libro.

Él observa con interés el techo.

_Senri Shiki._

_Shiki Sen…_

No, tan sólo _Shiki _está bien, a final de cuentas, _Senri _nunca le agradó.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong> Hoy les traigo una viñeta sobre nuestro querido Shiki :) La verdad es que la idea surgio porque hasta hace poco aun seguía con la duda de cuál era su nombre y su apellido (soy algo vaga y normalmente no presto atencion a los detalles XD), pero estuve investigando y poniendo más atención y pues... esto fue lo que salio jajaja.

Bueno, ahora paso a responder mi primer review (me hizo muy feliz cuando lo leí :D) y con esto me despido. Besos!

_**rouse malfoy:** primero que nada muchas gracias por tu comentario, que bueno que te esten gustando mis escritos, la verdad es que quería mantener las personalidades de los personajes aunque es un poco complicado considerando que ambos son muy poco expresivos. Pero prometo seguir escribiendo igual o mucho mejor :D Espero verte por aquí más adelante. Cuidate mucho si?_


	4. Relaciones

4- Relaciones.

Con frecuencia los estudiantes de la Clase Nocturna se preguntan ¿Qué tipo de relación hay entre Rima Touya y Senri Shiki?

Sus compañeros más cercanos, en silencio y por separado, han sacado sus propias conjeturas. Algunas acercadas a lo que cualquiera podría imaginarse como "realidad", otras erróneas y otras tantas ridículas, por no decir completamente estúpidas.

A ojos de Aidou-san esos dos eran empedernidos amantes. Dos chicos envueltos en un eterno romance prohibido.

Una conjetura estúpida por supuesto.

En opinión de Kaname-sama sus compañeros más jóvenes habitaban en su propia burbuja, personas que se sentían cómodas con la compañía del otro.

No era una idea errónea, pero la relación que existía entre ellos no se trataba de compañía pura.

Para Akatsuki no eran otra cosa que seres individuales, muchachos que iban sin un rumbo fijo, dejando que el curso del tiempo continuara y su difusa relación se labrara sola.

Conjetura equivocada.

Ruka no era alguien que se preocupara mucho por eso, para ella ambos eran chiquillos inmaduros, indecisos, confundidos.

Vaya aseveración ridícula.

La hipótesis de Ichijou-san era diferente, siempre diferente y curiosamente siempre la más acertada.

Desde su perspectiva Rima y Shiki tenían un poco de amantes, un poco de compañeros, eran indiferentes ante lo que pudiera suceder con ellos en un futuro y una pizca de indecisión moraba en el interior de los dos.

Eran todo eso y a la vez no eran nada.

¿Qué tipo de relación hay entre Rima Touya y Senri Shiki?

Cada vez que Ichijou-san escuchaba esa pregunta una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

_Amantes._

_Amigos._

_Pareja._

Esa era una pregunta para la que aun no habría respuesta, él lo sabía, así como sabía que Rima y Shiki no necesitaban etiquetas ni falsas categorías, así como también sabía (y se encontraba completamente seguro de eso) que ni ellos mismos entendían su propia relación.

Al final de todo, quizá lo único realmente cierto era que Rima y Shiki eran dos seres confundidos.

Atrapados en una relación sin nombre.

Sin título.

Aventurados en algo sin futuro concreto.

A la deriva.

Después de todo, Ichijou-san lo sabía, su conjetura era, hasta el momento, la más empapada de crudo realismo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora: <strong>Al fin vengo con una viñeta más, lamento la tardanza pero el Instituto me tiene toda ocupada, apenas ahorita tuve un pequeño ratito de ocio :D Muchas gracias a las personas que han comentado, me animan a seguir escribiendo y me hacen saber que por lo menos a alguien le gusta mi trabajo, y a aquellos lectores que aun no comentan... también gracias por darme un poquito de su tiempo :)

Entonces sin más, paso a responder los reviews:

_**PrincesiiTha: **Gracias por tus palabras, me alegra bastante que mis historias te gusten tanto :D Yo también estoy de acuerdo, casi no hay fics sobre ellos, de hecho la idea de este proyecto surgio porque estaba leyendo un fic en ingles (la verdad no soy muy buena pero hago el intento jajaja), y pues... aquí me tienes XD. Un beso enorme, ojala y sigas por aquí para los prox. capitulos._

**_Rouse malfoy: _**_Qué bueno tenerte por aquí otra vez! :D Espero que con esta viñeta cubra tus expectativas de nuevo, la verdad a mi tampoco me gusta separarme mucho de las personalidades de los personajes, creo que pierden su esencia, y lo del detalle del nombre... sinceramente no fue planeado, aquí entre nos no estaba segura de como terminar la viñeta y al final acabe poniendo ese "detallito accidental" aunque me gusto mucho y creo que a ti igual jajaja. En fin, te mando muchos saludos y gracias por el comentario, me alegra bastante el día._


	5. Sangre

5- Sangre.

Liquido carmesí, espeso, poseedora de un olor óxido, aroma a muerte, lujuria, miedo.

_Sangre._

Elixir de aquellos eternos seres de la noche, alimento de vampiros. El mejor vino servido en copa de cristal.

La noche reina en esos momentos, silenciosa, la luna es el único testigo de su pecado, han caído en las redes de lo prohibido, la tentación venció sus reservas, se han abandonado a su más primitivo instinto, no pueden salir del hechizo en que acaban de envolverse, no quieren salir.

—Shiki… —la voz de ella rompe el retumbante silencio, sabe que sus acciones son indebidas, problemas es lo único que están buscando.

La adrenalina corre rauda por su cuerpo, esa sensación de placer que produce estar consciente de que se hace algo penado. Afuera, en los pasillos, más de los de su clase pasean tranquilamente, ajenos a lo que en esa habitación sucede. Alguien puede entrar y descubrirlos, olvidaron poner pestillo a la puerta. Alguien puede oler su sangre, varias gotas han caído por accidente; un desperdicio que podría dejarlos en evidencia.

¿Cómo habían llegado a esa situación? Ni siquiera era la medianoche, llevaban horas platicando de trivialidades, una manzana roja a medio comer descansaba en sus manos. Todavía estaba en su mente el instante en que él no había hecho otra cosa más que arrebatársela para darle una furiosa mordida. La desesperación inundando peligrosamente sus ojos.

"_Estas sediento"._

El murmuro quedo de ella lo sorprendió, no era un pregunta, lo estaba afirmando.

En la memoria del joven siempre quedaría grabada a fuego la imagen de su compañera, tan serena e indiferente, mientras dejaba la silla de madera tallada y se colocaba en frente suyo, apenas a centímetros de distancia.

Provocándolo.

Incitándolo a que la tomara.

Ninguno de los dos recordó aquella cajita de píldoras perdida en algun lugar de la habitación, pero a estas alturas ¿en verdad importaba? Los colmillos del chico acababan de perforar la delicada piel, tersa y suave, blanca como el alabastro.

_Sangre._

La escucha salir de su cuerpo, rápido, rápido, como una llave de agua que no está cerrada.

Sabe que Shiki sólo tomara lo necesario, jamás le haría daño a ella.

Mientras cierra los ojos, paciente, esperando a que termine, los recuerdos de la primera vez que sucedió llegan como escenas fugaces a su cabeza. Ambos tenían doce, sigue viendo con una claridad enfermiza la forma en que él tomaba su propia garganta, desesperado, agonizante. Ninguna presa cerca, únicamente ellos dos.

Recuerda haberse puesto delante suyo, igual que ahora.

Recuerda también que aquella vez sólo atino a regalarle un apretado abrazo antes de morderla con timidez y reserva.

Pero sin preguntar.

Sin pedir permiso o aprobación.

En esta ocasión Shiki le dio un abrazo, volvió a morderla sin siquiera dudar, no obstante, en esta ocasión ya no existía aquella timidez, ni miedo, ni reserva, ahora hay decisión y un hambre voraz.

Pero a Rima no le importa.

Él tiene que alimentarse.

Ella _debe _alimentarlo.

Se trataba de una promesa que jamás había pronunciado.

De todos modos Shiki lo sabía.

Cada vez que él bebía de su sangre ese sentimiento iba de por medio. Ella se encargaría de cuidarlo.

Eso era lo que su sangre transmitía a cada momento.

_Yo te cuidare._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora: <strong>En verdad lamento la tardanza, toda esta semana estuve de examenes y sinceramente no tuve tiempo de nada. Disculpen por no responder los reviews ahora, prometo hacerlo en la proxima viñeta :D

Por favor, dejen comentarios, me gustaría saber cuál es su opinión acerca de mi trabajo.


	6. Una única lagrima

6- Una única lagrima.

Estaba sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana, una pierna arriba y la otra colgando descuidadamente; había decidido desde hacía varias horas que no se presentaría a clases, sus ánimos no eran los mejores y nunca enseñaban nada que no supiera ya. Si asistía a esa institución era en realidad por apoyar a Kaname-sama, al igual que todos sus otros compañeros.

Un sonido extraño escapo de la boca de Rima; llevaba buen rato así, observando por el gran ventanal, inexpresiva y sin siquiera parpadear.

Cualquiera preguntaría ¿Qué sucede? Y ella respondería con un ácido "Nada", para después volver la vista al paisaje oscuro que le ofrecía la madre naturaleza esa noche de invierno.

Por supuesto, las malas noticias nunca dejan el mejor sabor de boca y Rima lo sabía de antemano, pero una cosa es decirlo y otra completamente diferente que suceda y, sobre todo, vivirlo.

Su pequeña mano arrugaba cada dos por tres la hoja de papel amarillenta que cargaba, ¿Cómo se atrevían a hacerle eso? No es como si no supiera que algun día sucedería, pero pese a todo hasta hace poco seguía con la esperanza de que por lo menos dejarían que fuera ella quien escogiera al "afortunado" como decían sus padres.

Por lo visto se había equivocado, igual que se equivocaba cada vez que creía que sus padres tomaban en cuenta su decisión y voluntad. Vaya estupidez.

Una imperceptible sonrisa amarga se cincelo en su rostro cuando recordó el momento en que abrió el ceremonioso sobre, de un papel color crema añejo y con el sello de la familia Touya coronando el centro. Jamás recibía cartas de casa, y cuando esto sucedía, normalmente eran para informar algo que no le gustaría, justo como esta vez.

Rima, lejos de tener tristeza, más bien sentía furia, una ira descomunal que en cualquier momento podría salir desbocada. Sabía que ese era su deber, se lo habían dado a conocer desde muy pequeña y sería de tontos el cargar con un sentimiento de melancolía por la situación; llevaba toda una vida preparándose para el momento, asimilándolo con paciencia y detenimiento, pero aun así… el tiempo no había sido su mejor amigo los últimos años y, en contra de sus trazos y planes, Rima había terminado posando sus ojos lapislázuli en la persona menos indicada.

Tal vez eso era lo que más detestaba, tener en su interior un "algo" que le hacía pensar que la idea de un compromiso arreglado con alguien desconocido ya no le era tan indiferente y simple como le gustaba creer en el pasado. Y es que… el contraer nupcias sin ni siquiera un poco de cariño se había vuelto algo normal entre aquellas mujeres de familias aristocráticas, en situaciones como esas los sentimientos no tenían cabida y así estaba bien, a nadie le interesaba, las involucradas estaban de acuerdo y aceptaban lo que les correspondía.

¿Entonces porque ella se encontraba tan enojada?

Por supuesto, la respuesta a esa pregunta jamás la admitiría ni en sus propios pensamientos; sería como resignarse al fin a aquella derrota que continuaba negando desde hacía mucho tiempo ya.

Todo mundo lo sabía, Rima Touya nunca estaba dispuesta a perder, aun cuando se tratara de ella misma.

La música clásica no paraba de sonar en la habitación, de alguna forma le daba un toque encantado al lugar, era la mejor y única compañía para su indiferente semblante. Sólo esas melancólicas melodías comprendían la explosión de sentimientos que se llevaba a cabo justo en ese momento en su interior. Le daban un pequeño resquicio de paz, expresaban, de una curiosa manera, todas aquellas sensaciones que ni su rostro ni su boca podían mostrar.

A final de cuentas… no importaba mucho ¿verdad? Ella únicamente contraería nupcias con alguien desconocido, y con el tiempo, sólo con el tiempo, aprendería a quererlo un poco. Llevaría una vida donde la base sería la cordialidad misma y donde jamás los lujos se volverían escasos…

Dos ligeros, casi imperceptibles toques en la puerta de caoba le hicieron parpadear. Rima no necesitaba decir un "adelante" para que el repentino visitante irrumpiera en la habitación, conocía ya de quién se trataba y él desde hacía tiempo había dejado de pedir permiso.

Cuando se digno a girar un poco la cabeza, se topo de frente con los fríos ojos de Shiki, estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta, con su uniforme blanco y las manos en los bolsillos.

La mirada que le regalaba era imposible de descifrar, se trataba de una extraña combinación entre algo y nada, casi como si le estuviera revelando los más importantes secretos de la vida y ella simplemente no pudiera interpretarlos.

Para cualquiera sería frustrante, a Rima en cambio, el hecho le daba exactamente lo mismo, nunca conseguía comprender aquellas miradas y tampoco se preocupaba mucho por intentarlo, ¿para qué? De hacerlo, sólo atinaría a romper aquel misterio que caracterizaba tanto a su inusual amigo y, por supuesto, eso era lo que más le gustaba de Shiki; no sería ella quien acabara con tal cualidad.

¿Cuánto tiempo transcurrió? Ninguno de los dos sabría decirlo a ciencia cierta, lo único de lo que Rima fue consciente fue del momento en el que el joven, con paso trémulo, se encamino al alfeizar de la ventana donde ella había estado siempre.

Nadie dijo nada, ni el más mínimo sonido salió de sus bocas cuando estuvieron de frente, con la escasa distancia de dos palmos.

Shiki observo de soslayo la carta que sostenía y al instante una sombra cubrió sus ojos. Claro que él no tenía manera de saber cuál era la información que contenía aquel papel, pero si sabía que una carta de la familia Touya siempre era sinónimo de malas noticias.

Así, en silencio y sin previo aviso rodeo el cuerpo de Rima en un abrazo que intentaba transmitir todo aquello que ninguno lograba hacer con palabras.

Sabía que ella estaba mal, lo notaba, no en su expresión vacía ni en lo frágil que percibía su ser, Shiki lo notaba en aquel halo de tristeza que residía en sus ojos azules, tan bien disfrazado que fácilmente pasaba desapercibido, incluso para ella misma, pero no para él, observador por naturaleza.

Rima, al verse encerrada en semejante muestra de afecto, no hizo ademan de alejarse, sin embargo tampoco intento devolver el abrazo, sabía que a Shiki no le importaría, después de todo conocía su personalidad, indiferente ante todo, igual que él.

No obstante, de un momento a otro, algo sucedió.

Su autocontrol se requebrajo.

Esa madrugada de invierno, apresada en los brazos de aquel al que había dejado de llamar amigo desde hacía tiempo, una lágrima de dolor resbalo por la pulcra mejilla de Rima Touya, sólo una, y justo como se deslizo aquella gota cristalina, se deslizo también aquel sentimiento de aflicción que seguía negándose a aceptar.

Esa madrugada de invierno, Senri Shiki no deshizo aquella jaula que había creado con sus brazos, porque, después de todo, el que Rima llorara una única lagrima, bien se comparaba con el mar que lloraría alguien en toda su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora: <strong>Estoy aquí de nuevo con un enorme cartel de "Lo siento", la verdad es que estar casi ocho horas en el Instituto no ayuda mucho a que pueda actualizar muy seguido, pero estoy feliz porque el semestre acabara pronto y podre dedicarme enteramente a este proyecto :D Bueno, después de algunas melodias de música clásica y una que otra del artista Bon Jovi esto fue lo que salio jejeje. Espero que les guste al igual que las viñetas anteriores.

Ya para terminar, paso a responder los reviews que tenía pendientes. Un beso enorme a todos :D

**_zcs1997: _**_Que bueno que te hayan gustado mis escritos, sobre todo por eso de que dices que no eres muy fan de la pareja. Muchas gracias por dedicarme algo de tu tiempo, creo que siempre hay que estar abiertos a cosas nuevas no? En fin, cuidate mucho y espero verte por aquí de nuevo. Besos :)_

_**Heiri-Chan:** Bueno, ya somos dos los fanaticos del Rima/Shiki jajaja y por supuesto que lo continuare, quizá no muy constante, pero ten por seguro que no lo dejare hasta que vea el final :D Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Cuidate._

_**PrincesiiTha:** Hola! :D Creo que te debo una disculpa por la tardanza, pero aquí esta al fin la continuación de las viñetas, en verdad me alegra bastante que sigan gustandote y me dan muchos más ánimos saber que mis escritos te hacen sentir dentro de. Creo que es lo que siempre quice lograr jajaja. Espero no tardar tanto con la prox. viñeta y que esta te guste igual (o más) que el resto. Cuidate bastante, besos._


	7. Listones

7- Listones.

Rosas.

Morados.

Amarillos.

Azules.

Blancos.

Existe una gran gama de colores y otras tantas combinaciones.

Está en su decisión elegir el tono que utilizara cada vez que salga de la habitación.

Fácilmente puede usar un color claro hoy, uno oscuro mañana, ¿por qué entonces lleva siempre en sus dos coletas altas un par de listones negros?

Ella no se encuentra de luto, nadie importante ha muerto aun, y aunque lo haga, podía estar seguro que no guardaría luto por ninguna persona…

O quizá… quizá sólo por una, pero de todos modos el tema de este día es otro.

A Rima le gusta el negro, pero ciertamente no es su color predilecto pese a lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar.

—¿Por qué tus listones son negros Rima?

Preguntó Aidou-san un día hace ya mucho tiempo.

Él recuerda vagamente el brillo en los atractivos ojos de su amiga; no hubo contestación y, para ser sinceros, dudaba que en algun momento la hubiera.

Con el transcurrir de los días todos acabaron por olvidar aquella trivial pregunta, pero por supuesto, Rima siempre era la excepción a la regla.

¿Por qué sus listones eran negros?

Nunca se había detenido a pensar en eso ni un solo instante. Se trataba ya de una costumbre el que tomara del segundo cajón de su tocador un par de listones oscuros.

¿Existía en verdad un significado especial detrás de todo eso?

Siendo sinceros, no estaba para nada segura, pero de lo que sí estaba segura era de que cada vez que utilizaba el negro, este le traía a la mente la imagen nítida de una sola persona, desde sus cabellos color vino hasta sus lustrosos zapatos oscuros.

Después de todo, el negro representaba misterio, elegancia, maldad, justo lo que él emanaba a cada paso de su caminar.

Grises.

Anaranjados.

Violetas.

Verdes.

Rojos.

De ninguna manera. Rima escogería cada día un par de listones negros no sólo porque se tratara del color favorito de Shiki, sino porque también, era el que más le hacía recordarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora: <strong>Aquí sólo de pasadita dejandoles una viñeta más de este par :D La verdad no estoy segura de donde salio la idea, tal vez tenga algo de culpa el hecho de que en el Instituto estuvieramos con el tema del significado de los colores, pero en fin... jejeje

Ahora sí, paso como siempre a contestar sus maravillosos reviews :D muchas gracias a aquellas personas que se toman la molestia y a los que no, también muchas gracias por dedicarle un poco de tiempo a estas historias. Abrazos a todos.

_**meli-haruno-chan:** Hola linda! Me alegra bastante que te gusten mis viñetas :) Siendote sincera la verdad no había planeado que el drabble anterior tuviera una continuación, creo que plasme todo lo que quería en él, pero ya que lo mencionas, tal vez si me ponga a rogarle a las musas ellas me den una oportunidad jajaja Y por supuesto que me encantaría ser tu amiga, así que de ahora en adelante: Meli-chan. Así es como me dicen en el Instituto XD En fin, gracias por tu review, espero verte por aquí en las prox. viñetas. Cuidate :D_

**_PrincesiiTha: _**_ La verdad tus reviews me hacen muy feliz :D Sinceramente a mi tampoco me gustaría que Rima se casara si no es con Shiki, pero a saber lo que piensan las familias de los vampiros jajaja. Afortunadamente son sólo una serie de viñetas independientes y no una historia completa, porque, aquí entre nos, me hubiera metido en un gran lio XD Y así como tu esperas la continuación con ansias yo espero con ansias tu prox. review :) Cuidate mucho._

**_Rouse Malfoy: _**_Q__ue bueno es verte por aquí otra vez :D Gracias por seguir dandole un poco de tiempo a mis escritos y por tomarte la molestia de comentar. Me levantan mucho el ánimo jejeje. En fin, un monton de saludos para ti también, cuidate mucho si? Besos._


	8. Soledad

8- Soledad.

¿En verdad podrá acostumbrarse algun día a eso? A aquel vacío que lleva en su pecho, a aquella sensación de no tener a nadie a su lado que lo tome de las manos y le diga _"Aquí estoy, puedes llorar"_

¿En verdad podrá seguir con una vida así de miserable?

Esconde toda su melancolía tras esa mascara indiferente y aburrida; a simple vista nada le importa y sus compañeros ya no saben distinguir algun cambio en su estado de ánimo.

Tanto tiempo sin una expresión distinta a provocado que ellos dejaran de tomarle importancia, después de todo _Shiki siempre es un chico despreocupado que navega sin rumbo fijo por la vida._

Pero sus compañeros han olvidado algo muy importante. Tal vez Senri Shiki no será humano, pero al igual que estos, los vampiros también tienen sentimientos, qué importa si son de amor, obsesión, tristeza u odio, son sentimientos a final de cuentas.

Y Shiki los tiene.

Y a nadie le importa.

Vuelve a vaciar de un trago la copa de cristal; siente como el añejo vino recorre su garganta y se esparce por todo el cuerpo.

Ahora no tiene sed de sangre, ahora sólo quiere ahogar en un poco de licor todas aquellas penas que lo trastornan, lo carcomen desde dentro y lo convierten en un frágil muñeco, una vil marioneta a disposición de cualquiera.

¿Necesita un abrazo? ¿Necesita compañía?

¿Qué es lo que necesita esa triste criatura?

Recostado en el mullido sillón pierde la conciencia de a poco, como a cuenta gotas, igual que cada noche en la que decide pasar de clases e inundarse en el amargo sabor de un par de copas de vodka.

Para estos momentos, ya las estrellas contemplan con algo de vergüenza el profundo sueño de un chico de rostro melancólico.

La bella soledad es la única que se preocupa por darle abrigo, intentando resguardarlo del tempestuoso frío que otorga una noche sin desenlace.

Senri Shiki posee su soledad particular, una soledad con nombre y apellido, de ojos cautivantes y un par de listones negros.

Una soledad que lo sigue a luz y sombra y que él jamás nota, que lo acompaña en cada una de esas madrugadas mientras él suspira entre sueños y esa soledad, _su_ soledad, le acaricia el rostro con algo más que delicadeza.

Porque tan sólo el silencio y la penumbra son fieles testigos de aquella escena repetitiva y son sólo ellos quienes le susurran al oído que, pese a lo que pueda creer, no ha sido abandonado y jamás lo será.

A final de cuentas, _su_ soledad estará allí para socorrerlo, para tomarlo de las mejillas y alentarlo a ponerse en pie.

Siempre, aunque nunca lo descubra, la soledad de cabellos castaños aparecerá de la nada para velar su turbado sueño.

Senri Shiki no está solo después de todo, _su _soledad lo acompaña.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora: <strong>En verdad estoy dandome de topes contra la pared, de nuevo una GIGANTE disculpa por mi tardanza, estas ultimas semanas fueron de entrega de examenes practicos y mi tiempo se reducía a nada, además creo que estoy atravesando por una crisis emocional propia de la edad supongo, y mis animos no eran los mejores, tal vez es gracias a eso que escribi esta viñeta, creo que de alguna retorcida manera refleja mis emociones. Es una de mis favoritas.

_**meli_haruno_chan:** molestar? bromeas? para nada me molestas, es mas, tus comentarios me alegran bastante, de hecho la molesta deberias ser tu, por toda mi demora u.u Y no me pareces pequeña Meli-chan, da la casualidad que entre mis compañeros yo soy la mas chica, asi que... ya te imaginaras, me tratan como un bebe jajaja es fastidioso, pero a la vez divertido. Bueno, muchas gracias por pasarte, espero que luego de tanto tiempo sin actualizar aun quieras darle una chancita a este proyecto. Besos_

**_PrincesiiTha: _**_hola! Que bien que mis viñetas te gusten... aunque ahora te debo una gigantesca disculpa por la tardanza, espero que sigas dandote vueltas por aqui, la verdad me haria muy feliz que a pesar de todo aun planeas darle una oportunidad a mis escritos. Cuidate bastante, besos._

**_Pecado Rojo: _**_e__stoy de acuerdo contigo, Rima y Shiki son tan... como decirlo? Tan callados pero siempre pendientes del otro (algo que se vuelve complicado cuando se intenta hacer historias de ellos sin salirse del cannon jajaja pero ese es su encanto :D) Que bueno que te hayan gustado mis drabbles. Cuidate mucho._

**_Rouse Malfoy: _**_wow, mientras a ti se te complica hacer drabbles, a mi se me complica hacer historias largas, no porque mi capacidad no de para mas (normalmente si me dejo, puedo llegar a escribir capitulos kilometricos) sino que me cuesta mantenerlas, sobre todo por el tiempo (como de seguro ya notaste) Espero algun dia leer algo tuyo, apuesto a que tus escritos han de ser geniales :D En fin, ando bien corta de tiempo. Como siempre muchas gracias por tu review y una disculpa por la demora. Besos._


	9. Pintura

9- Pintura.

Parpadea una vez.

Parpadea dos.

Parpadea tres veces.

Sigue sin encontrarle algun significado a aquella tonta pintura delante de ella.

¿Por qué una mujer llorando debe representar tristeza?

Se llora de alegría.

Se llora de impotencia.

Se llora de enojo.

¿Por qué debe resignarse a suponer que el artista quiso plasmar melancolía en su obra?

No comprende.

A todos les ha causado tristeza. A ella no.

—Es hora de irnos Rima.

—Shiki… ¿Por qué debería sentir tristeza al ver esta pintura?

Él gira la cabeza un poco, parece prestar atención pero no lo hace.

Sus miradas se vuelven a encontrar y él ofrece la caja de Pockys.

—Piensa, ¿Qué sientes cuando comes uno de estos? Vamos ya, hay que regresar.

Inician la caminata en silencio. Ella no ha tenido su respuesta, continua confundida.

—Cuando yo como un Pocky, me siento relajado, recuerda que no se experimentan las mismas emociones ante las mismas cosas. Somos diferentes, eso hace que la vida sea menos patética y aburrida de lo que ya es… ¿Qué sientes tu Rima?

Un detenimiento abrupto.

Parpadea una vez.

Parpadea dos.

Parpadea tres veces.

Cuando Rima come Pockys una pequeña explosión en su interior acontece. Una explosión placentera.

Cuando Rima observo la pintura, no experimento tristeza, por el contrario, una sensación reflexiva inundo su ser.

Mismas cosas.

Personas diferentes.

Emociones diferentes.

Shiki lo ha dicho.

Ahora lo entiende.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora: <strong>Ahora estoy aquí más pronto jajaja, estoy feliz por ahora ya no dejarlos tanto tiempo esperando, y es que... ya estoy de vacaciones y mi ánimo mejoro bastante esta semana! Muchas gracias a aquellas personas que se preocuparon. No sé realmente la inspiración de esta viñeta... creo que fue el haber escuchado por allí el nombre de Diego Rivera...

_**Rouse Malfoy:** Enserio logre transmitirte esas sensaciones? Me alegra bastante, siempre quise conseguir eso pero creo que mis escritos nunca eran tan extensos como para llegar a esos puntos XD Aun no encuentro la forma de encender ese "fuego" pero la lluvia si ha disminuido bastante, gracias por preocuparte :) Y algun día de estos, cuando menos te lo esperes voy a aparecerme por alguna de tus historias, espero que no te moleste. La verdad tus palabras me levantan bastante el ánimo, sinceramente los drabbles no me gustaban mucho, casi siempre les faltaba cierta "escencia", pero... mirame ahora! drabbles es lo que se me facilita mas jajaja. En fin, cuidate mucho, gracias por tu comentario. Besos._

**_Meli-chan: _**_Muchas gracias por pasarte por aquí, espero en verdad que te haya llegado mi contestación por PM :) si no es así, por favor avisame si? Cuidate._

**_PrincesiiTha: _**_sta vez no te he dejado tanto tiempo esperando :D o al menos eso creo jejeje. Ya enserio, muchas gracias por ser tan paciente, espero ahora que ya han iniciado mis vacaciones consiga subir una viñeta al menos por semana. Este drabble anterior tambien fue uno de mis favoritos, sobre todo por el significado en si de la "soledad". Te mando muchos besos, gracias por tu comentario. Cuidate :D_

**_Princess Aidil: _**_Hola! La verdad a mi tambien me gustaría que existieran mas historias sobre ellos, cierto que son muy pocas. Es una lastima. Y aqui esta la continuacion! espero que esta tambien te guste como las anteriores. Gracias por darle un poco de tiempo a este loco proyecto. Besos._


	10. Libertad

10. Libertad.

Saben que no deberían estar en ese lugar, a plenas horas de la mañana y haciendo lo que hacen.

Saben que ese beso que comparten justo en esos momentos no tiene razón de ser.

Ellos son solo amigos.

La fuente grisácea que irremediablemente ha contemplado la escena desde el inicio apenas si los cubre de aquellas miradas curiosas que los estudiantes de la clase diurna les regalan.

Mucho no importa, Rima y Shiki en ningún momento planearon ocultarse.

Ellos no son, no fueron y nunca serán una pareja, las etiquetas no van con ninguno de los dos.

Pero… por una única vez ambos han deseado dejarse llevar, han querido saborear aquella sensación del viento fresco golpeando sus mejillas, donde los prejuicios, las críticas y los problemas no existen. Donde los dos pueden mostrarse tal cual son.

Ambos han permitido que alas imaginarias se apoderaran de ellos, y aunque saben bien que sus pies siguen postrados en tierra, sus mentes se encuentran escalando de forma infinita por el cielo…

Los labios del otro son aquella sensación, aquellas alas, aquella libertad que tanto anhelan y jamás tendrán.

Sin embargo, la libertad es únicamente una vana ilusión en el mundo y tanto Rima como Shiki están conscientes de ello.

El beso culmina y los dos vuelven a su realidad.

Una realidad que, pese a todo, no deja de ser un interminable sueño compartido.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong> Sé bien que llevo un buen tiempo sin actualizar, y como siempre quisiera pedir una disculpa, la verdad es que a la inspiración se le dio por irse de vacaciones, eso sin contar que mi ordenador estuvo muerto durante dos semanas y apenas resucito hace dos días, pero eso si, como recién salidito de fabrica, es decir, sin ninguno de mis archivos ni nada. Jejeje eso al principio me puso histérica, pero era necesario.  
>En fin, sé que no recompensa todo el tiempo perdido, pero les dejo hoy tres viñetas, espero que les gusten :D<br>Saludos a todos. 


	11. Desilucion

11- Desilusión.

Y la decisión ha sido tomada.

No hay vuelta atrás.

No puede retractarse. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Él lo sabe, es por eso que no permitirá que sus impulsos salgan a flote.

No es decisión de ella, jamás lo fue.

Los profundos ojos de Shiki se cerraron ante las notas proferidas por el piano de cola. No recordaba que el salón de la familia Toya fuera tan espacioso, o quizá solo era él, tan derrumbado interiormente que sentirte pequeño era decir poco.

Pero una sola cosa lo reconfortaba, y era ver aquel anillo de compromiso en la mano de ella.

Era retorcido y cruel, muy cruel, mas no le interesaba en lo absoluto.

No era el único sufriendo, ella también lo hacía y con creces. No solo quedaría unida a alguien a quien no quería, sino que tampoco había tenido el valor para contradecir aquella decisión impuesta por sus padres.

La situación la atormentaría durante una eternidad.

Shiki conocía demasiado a Rima Toya.

Un brindis de sangre por los comprometidos y una última melodía marcaron el camino que tendrían que seguir cada uno.

Pensándolo bien… Shiki no conocía del todo a Rima.

Él la creía más valiente.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora: <strong>Bien… podría decirse que esto es algo así como una "continuación" de la viñeta numero seis, _Una Única Lagrima_, recuerdo que la pidieron y pues… aquí esta :D  
>Sinceramente nunca espere un "final feliz" para esta escena y no sé realmente que me llevo a pintar a Shiki de esta forma, creo que en algunas ocasiones el dolor nubla la razón.<p> 


	12. Deseos

12- Deseos.

Rima y Shiki detestaban esos bailes, siempre tan aburridos, siempre tan falsos.

Siempre llenos de gente adulta que solía decirles qué hacer.

Pastel de fresas, vino transparente en algunas copas, una sustancia rojiza en otras; a veces era mejor no preguntar de qué se trataba.

Rima observaba con poco interés a las parejas que se movían alrededor de la pista de baile. Giraban y giraban, como muñequitos hipnotizados por una suave canción que provenía de algún perdido lugar que no alcanza a ver. Incluso se atrevía a decir que podía notar el cambio en sus ojos, un giro y eran azules, marrones, verdes, otro giro y todos eran rojos.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, la única hipnotizada era ella.

Shiki dio un elegante y último trago a su bebida justo antes de contemplar el enorme reloj circular que descansaba encima del marco de la puerta principal. Faltaban tan solo dos insignificantes minutos para que el año presente desapareciera e, irremediablemente, se convirtiera en pasado.

Un pasado que no volvería jamás.

De pronto, la música se interrumpió con una delicada nota y todos los volantes de aquellos vaporosos vestidos dejaron de elevarse sobre el suelo, porque sus dueñas, junto a sus parejas de baile, únicamente se dedicaron a observar al viejo reloj, que ya indicaba treinta segundos antes de la media noche.

—Rima… ¿Qué es lo que deseas para este nuevo año? —pregunto Shiki de pronto, ambos, al igual que todos, observando aquel marcador de tiempo.

—Que no cambie nada —respondió la joven Rima con ese timbre monótono tan característico en ella —. Feliz año nuevo Shiki…

Las campanas comenzaron a sonar, el salón se inundo de sonrisas, abrazos y brindis anticuados.

Shiki solo asintió.

¿Qué importaba si no eran tan efusivos como los demás? A final de cuentas, no se trataba de otra cosa más que de un nuevo día, una nueva cuenta que iniciaba desde cero.

Como cada nuevo año Rima y Shiki se comportaron de manera indiferente, y como cada nuevo año, los dos desearon fervientemente que _nada cambiara._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora: <strong>Ahora lo que estuve aguantándome las dos viñetas anteriores… Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo! :D  
>Espero que la hayan pasado muy bien en compañía de todos sus seres queridos, mi navidad no fue la mejor, pero fue recompensada con el Año Nuevo.<br>Desde aquí les mando todos mis mejores deseos, y no sé ustedes, pero a diferencia de Rima y Shiki, yo si quiero un cambio XD**  
><strong>


	13. Delirio

13- Delirio.

Ruka coloco de nuevo el paño en su frente. Estaba húmedo, húmedo y helado.

El frio provocaba una sensación agradable al contacto con su piel ardiente.

¿Qué hora era? Por supuesto no lo sabía. Había perdido la noción del tiempo desde un buen rato atrás.

Necesitaba aire fresco. Ráfagas de viento que golpearan su cuerpo por completo.

Necesitaba sumergirse en agua, en esa misma agua en la que su acompañante introducía aquel paño blanco una y otra vez.

Una oleada de confusión había arrasado con todos los estudiantes de la clase nocturna. ¿Qué tan común era que uno de los de su especie enfermara?

Desde luego, no era nada común.

—La fiebre sigue sin bajar —murmuro Ruka y un exhausto suspiro la acompaño. Había estado con ella desde varios días atrás.

Rima tan solo observaba con ojos somnolientos.

Sabía que su cuerpo estaba débil, cansado y sin vida.

Aun así, se había negado a pedir ayuda.

El que Ruka cuidara de ella era más bien una orden de Kaname-sama, no una elección de ninguna de las dos.

La noche llego, y con ella, el silencio imperturbable.

¿El sueño la vencía o era únicamente aquella fiebre la que no la dejaba siquiera mantenerse cuerda? Era algo difícil de suponer, pero a cada segundo transcurrido se volvía más complicado continuar con los parpados abiertos.

Ojos cerrados. Silencio infinito. Un cálido beso en su frente.

La mañana recién aparecía en el cielo cuando Rima despertó sobresaltada.

Ruka no estaba.

El paño blanco había desaparecido.

No existía rastro alguno de mortal fiebre.

No había en su habitación nada que diera prueba de alguna enfermedad. Nada fuera de lo normal.

Excepto una simple cosa.

Solitario, como ella, un Pocky reposaba en su mesita de noche, invitándola a olvidar todo lo pasado y simplemente seguir como hasta ahora.

Los ojos de Rima se entrecerraron y, sin un solo ademan más, volvió a acomodarse en la mullida cama. Obedeciendo sin rechistar aquel mudo ofrecimiento de un Pocky que no era de ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora: <strong>¿Inspiración? Bueno… creo que fue gracias a la fiebre que me golpeo hace dos días jejeje. Desafortunadamente yo no delire con besos.  
>En fin, desde mi punto de vista estas últimas viñetas han sido algo retorcidas ¿no? Espero no llegar a confundirlos.<br>De acuerdo, ahora paso a responder los reviews :D (Muchas gracias a todos por seguir aquí, pese a que de pronto me desaparezco por casi un mes, una disculpa por eso).

_**Meli-chan:** ¿En verdad te sientes así con la lluvia? Pues entonces ya somos dos XD a mi me encanta escucharla, me relaja y por un momento hace que me olvide de todo. Qué bueno que te haya gustado la viñeta 11, lo cierto es que recordé "yo dije que haría una continuación" y pues… al final eso fue lo que salió, espero no haberte decepcionado ni nada de eso :) Jajaja ¿sabes? Para la ultima viñeta yo tenía mucho en mente el capitulo donde Rima le da un trozo de pastel a Shiki, precisamente, en un baile. Cuídate bastante Meli-chan, un beso._

_**Rouse Malfoy:** Hola! ¿Cómo has estado? Jajaja la verdad es que la inspiración vino de pronto, tenía un buen de tiempo sin actualizar y cuando acorde ya tenía las tres viñetas terminadas, ojala tuviera arranques así mas seguido XD Me alegra que te hayan gustado, ¿verdad que fueron algo dramáticas? Cuídate mucho y gracias por comentar :D_

_**PrincesiiTha:** De seguro merezco más de un reclamo, pero qué bueno que hasta el momento me hayas tenido paciencia. Muchas gracias :) Como dije antes, sé que 3 viñetas no recompensan todo el tiempo pero me alegra mucho que sigas por aquí :D En fin, te mando un beso y un abrazo, cuídate :D_


	14. Punto medio

14- Punto medio.

Toca tu mano. Sabes que es un simple reflejo. Siempre lo hace.

No quiere que te alejes, pero permanecer con ella no significa otra cosa más que silencio puro.

Jamás mencionaras esa extraña sensación que recorre tu cuerpo cuando ella te toma la mano.

Jamás.

¿Y qué si durante sus interminables sesiones de ajedrez tú debes aceptar una patética derrota?

Jamás admitirás que sientes un curioso gusto por sus escasas sonrisas.

¿Y qué si ella nunca te da un "gracias" luego de aquellos cientos de mudos consuelos?

Jamás has pedido agradecimiento, así como ella jamás ha pedido que tú estés allí para hacerle compañía en esos momentos de caída.

Aun así, sabes que te necesita y siempre te encontraras a su lado para ignorar aquella vil oscuridad que los envuelve a ambos. Se te ha hecho una costumbre.

¿Y que si tienes que soportar el instante de un falso compromiso?

Tu dolor es pasajero, sabrás reponerte y reconstruir lo que queda de tu miserable alma, en cambio ella… aunque la quieres, estas consciente de que jamás conseguirá salir de aquella jaula dorada a la que eternamente ha sido condenada.

Pero… aun así sabes que "siempre" y "jamás" es demasiado tiempo.

Sabes que en algún momento las cosas pueden cambiar y dar una vuelta completa a ese círculo vicioso en el que en algún instante, sin darse cuenta, entraron irremediablemente.

"Siempre" y "jamás" es una eternidad, y aunque tal vez vivas en ella, para nada es tu deseo quedarte en alguno de aquellos polos.

Para ti, como de costumbre, es mejor simplemente… _vivir en un punto medio._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora: <strong>Mmmm… la verdad es que estos últimos días fueron muy ajetreados, ayer fue mi día de exámenes pre-clases y como se imaginaran, tuve que ponerme a estudiar (aquí entre nos, los números simplemente no se me dan), eso sin contar que el tiempo se me iba condenadamente rápido, pero… aquí sigo! :D y como siempre les ofrezco una disculpa por la tardanza. Gracias a todas aquellas personas que son tan pacientes conmigo, en verdad.

_**Meli-chan:** Jejeje creo que quizá no me explique bien, aun no planeo cortar el proyecto, la verdad es que me gustaría tener una serie larga de viñetas, pero ya el tiempo lo dirá, a lo que yo me refería con "ultima viñeta" era a la número 12, la última de las tres que había publicado de golpe XD disculpa si te asuste jejeje pero ten por seguro que cuando se acerque el final creare otra continuación de la viñeta 11 por lo que veo te gusto mucho :D_

_**Rouse Malfoy:** Verdad que es un amor? Se suponía que iba a dejarlo a decisión de cada quien si Shiki había aparecido o simplemente había sido un "delirio" de Rima, pero creo que al final resulto muy obvio no? Jajaja_

_**PrincesiiTha:** Creo que vas a querer ahorcarme porque de nuevo vuelvo a tardar tanto… pero a mi favor puedo decir que si muero, no podrá haber más continuaciones! Jajaja ya enserio, una disculpa como siempre (de seguro ya parezco disco rayado) por la tardanza. Aunque me alegra que pese a todo las viñetas te sigan gustando :D_  
><strong><br>_  
><em>**


	15. Inseguridad

15- Inseguridad.

Y allí está de nuevo esa incertidumbre, esa desconfianza malsana que la carcome cada vez que puede.

Aquella inseguridad que se genera cuando lo ve charlando con alguna chica de la clase diurna o con las encargadas del maquillaje en sus interminables sesiones de fotos.

Todas ellas siempre le regalan la misma sonrisa, la misma mirada deseosa y él no parece darse por enterado.

Eso la saca de quicio.

¿Acaso no nota esas indirectas? ¿Esas evidentes intenciones de las féminas de lanzársele encima?

O Shiki es demasiado educado como para ser descortés, o demasiado estúpido como para distinguir lo obvio.

Pero la verdad es que ella tiene miedo, inseguridad.

Y mientras observa el vacio recostada en su cama, con las cortinas de terciopelo rojo cubriendo la luz de una tarde soleada, por fin se da el lujo de admitirlo.

Rima tiene miedo a que él la abandone, a que se vaya lejos con alguna chica desconocida, quizá mejor que ella, quizá más fácil que ella.

Cansada esta de ya de fingir indiferencia cada vez que Shiki es asediado por una buena serie de mujeres. Tal vez no es tan popular como Kaname-sama, o como aquel rubio idiota por el cual no vale la pena ni siquiera perder tiempo pronunciando su nombre, pero aun así, él no deja de ser conocido, y ella no deja de experimentar esa sensación de inseguridad.

¿Acaso son pareja?

Por supuesto que no, y eso, para Rima, es lo peor de todo.

¿Cómo puede permitirse que aquellos sentimientos afloren? Shiki y ella no son nada más que dos simples y viejos amigos, es incluso patético que en su interior moren tales ideas.

Cierra los ojos.

Los abre.

Vuelve a cerrarlos.

Un suspiro cansino sale de sus labios y su momento de aceptación termina.

Dispuesta a conciliar el sueño de nuevo, otra vez guarda esa inseguridad, esos miedos, ese cariño ignorado, en un cofre de acero en algún lugar recóndito de su interior.

Se ha vuelto un pequeño ritual inconsciente, cada miércoles por la tarde, Rima dejara que aquellos sentires humanos, mortales, salgan de esa cajita y envuelvan su cuerpo al completo. Cada miércoles por la tarde, después de treinta minutos, Rima cerrara con doble candado su instante de libertad y continuara siendo la misma. Aquella chica fría e indiferente ante todo.

Cada miércoles por la tarde, después de treinta minutos, Rima Toya volverá a dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora: <strong>Mmmm... me hicieron una pregunta hace algunos dias, "¿Es normal tener inseguridad al tratarse de tu primer pareja?" De alli vino la inspiracion para esta viñeta, ¿que opinan ustedes? La verdad es que en su momento yo no supe dar una respuesta muy concreta...

_**Rouse Malfoy: **Jajaja yo tambien opino lo mismo, Shiki ama a Rima, pero... ¡Es un problema hacerlo entender! XD ¿Raptarla? Mmm... no seria mala idea jejeje. Yum... nop, aun no he visto ese, ¿en verdad deja mucho que desear? pero... ¿candente? wow..._

_**PrincesiiTha: **Yay! ¡Seguire con vida! Eso es genial jajaja XD que bueno que te sigan gustando mis viñetas, la verdad es que me divierto mucho escribiendolas (aunque aparezca por aqui una vez cada semana y media jejeje...)  
><em>


	16. Orgullo

16- Orgullo

La puerta se cerro de un golpe, dejando un sutil eco llenando la habitación y consumiendo el pesado suspiro que alcanzo a salir de los labios de Shiki.

¿Qué había pasado?

Seguro él no atinaría a decirlo siquiera. No por miedo, no por confusión, sino simplemente por orgullo.

Ese sentimiento que justo en aquellos instantes se apoderaba de cada fibra de su ser, arrasando con cualquier atisbo de conciencia y serenidad que aun pudiera quedar resguardado en algún lugar de su interior.

A estas alturas realmente no importaba mucho el motivo de la discusión, Senri Shiki no estaba dispuesto a ofrecer disculpas; tampoco estaba dispuesto a aceptarlas.

No podía verlos, pero estaba casi seguro que detrás de esa puerta de roble por la que segundos antes había salido una enfurecida Rima, estaban todos sus compañeros de la clase nocturna. Confusos, estupefactos y con una incertidumbre pintando sus rostros, justo como lo haría el mejor de los artistas con su pincel favorito.

No era algo que le sorprendiera, después de todo sería tonto pensar que la acalorada discusión que había sostenido con su amiga no traspasara aquellas cuatro paredes que constituían la habitación. Además, de todas las personas, Shiki era precisamente el único que no solía desatar la ira de Rima Touya pese a cualquier estupidez que pudiera cometer.

El carácter de la chica mutaba considerablemente cuando se trataba de él. ¿Qué había sucedido entonces?

Aquella era una incógnita que los estudiantes de la clase nocturna tendrían durante un largo tiempo, incluso las palabras "para siempre" no sonaban muy exageradas.

Un misterio que no se les revelaría a ellos, así como tampoco al confuso lector.

¿Para qué? Esta vez no se narrarían los hechos ni mucho menos, sino mas bien las consecuencias del actuar insensato de aquel chico solitario y de cabello color vino.

Sabía muy bien que el error había sido suyo, aun así, en los planes no estaba remediar la equivocación.

Nunca había estado menos interesado en hacer algo al respecto.

Pese a todo, su cara de póker simplemente no conjugaba con el remolino de emociones que invadían sus ojos.

Una mirada cargada de emociones, tan llena, tan pesada, como jamás lo vería nadie en ningún momento.

Su última decisión antes de permitirse dejar la mente en blanco, fue recostarse, recostarse y cerrar los ojos, intentando acallar de una vez por todas esas voces agonizantes que resonaban en su cabeza, y olvidar, tratar de borrar el instante en que había dado aquel paso en falso.

Así, ya con la mente vacía de cualquier pensamiento, lagrimas incontrolables y no esperadas bañaron su rostro.

Senri Shiki no estaba dispuesto a ofrecer una disculpa, su orgullo era muy grande para eso; no obstante, siempre podía torturarse a sí mismo, inundarse en su dolor y sufrimiento.

Arrepintiéndose.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora: <strong>Hola, como han estado? Espero que muy bien. Solo venia a dejar esta pequeña viñeta para mostrar señales de vida y decir que el proyecto sigue en pie, la verdad es que planeo subir unas cuantas viñetas al mismo tiempo, como compensacion por todo el tiempo sin actualizar, como siempre les pido una disculpa por eso, pero estuve en examenes y entrega de trabajos finales, es decir, muy histerica como para tocar el ordenador siquiera jajaja XD

En fin, solo les pido un poco mas de paciencia, y gracias a todos los que aun siguen mis escritos :D Besos


	17. Sueños

17-Sueños.

— ¿Tienes sueños?

— ¿Sueños? —preguntaste con un dejo de sorpresa en la voz.

—Sí, sueños. ¿Cuáles son tus sueños Rima?

—Yo no tengo sueños.

Shiki te observo durante un buen rato.

¿Qué estaría pasando por aquella mente retorcida? Ciertamente no lo sabías, y era seguro que no lo sabrías nunca. De lo que si estabas segura, era que la charla no había terminado allí, los ojos inescrutables de Shiki te lo decían de muda manera.

¿En verdad no tenías sueños? Esa pregunta hizo eco por toda tu cabeza, asombrándote y causando una curiosa perturbación en tu ánimo que, hasta entonces, había estado en calma.

Sueños, sueños, sueños; al final la vida solo se conformaba de eso ¿no? De sueños e ilusiones que la mayoría de las veces no eran cumplidos.

Por eso no tenías sueños, porque aunque no te lo admitieras ni a ti misma, en tu interior una ligera llama de miedo habitaba, un miedo irracional a no alcanzar aquellos sueños que pudieras llegar proponerte.

Juzgas a Shiki de ser una marioneta del resto cuando en realidad la única marioneta aquí eres tú. Siempre manteniendo esa imagen de niña frívola y desinteresada, esclava del papel que inconscientemente te han mandado.

Vagando por una vida sin camino definido.

Sin sueños.

—Yo tengo un sueño —murmuro Shiki con ese aire desinteresado propio de él.

— ¿Mmm?

—Sueño con ir a un lugar donde pueda dormir. Un lugar tranquilo y fresco, donde no haya nadie que pueda conocerme.

Ladeaste la cabeza, extrañada por la curiosa declaración de Shiki.

Tus ojos se cerraron solo por unos segundos para después observar con detenimiento el cielo.

Por supuesto, la sombrilla que siempre llevabas contigo en los días de sol era un perfecto obstáculo en esos momentos; no te permitía vislumbrar ni siquiera un poco del azul claro del cielo, por el contrario, ante ti se encontraba una desmesurada nube blanca.

La notabas demasiado suave, incluso cómoda.

Fue en ese instante en que una idea cruzo fugaz por tu mente.

Señalaste la nube, y con un entusiasmo impropio de ti dijiste:

— ¿Sabes Shiki? Ahora que lo pienso, yo también tengo un sueño. Sueño con que llegue el día en que pueda subir a esa nube y olvidarme de todo.

Él no parecía sorprendido, únicamente esbozo una sonrisa ligera y emprendió el paso directo a los dormitorios.

Los últimos susurros que el viento alcanzo a traer consigo, fueron unas palabras de Shiki que te descolocaron por completo.

—Estoy seguro que pronto llegara ese día… Rima.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora: <strong>Hola, hola, como han estado? Espero que muy bien :D ahora puedo decir que si tengo justificacion por mi tardanza _ Y es que estar enferma desde hace una semana no ayuda mucho la verdad. Bueno, espero que esta viñeta les guste, en lo personal ha sido una de mis favoritas, significa mucho. Cuales son sus sueños? jejeje

_**Meli-chan:** __Hola_ _Meli-chan :D Me diras mala pero... eso fue lo interesante de la viñeta anterior jajaja lo dejo a tu imaginacion, porque crees que Rima y Shiki hayan peleado? Ahora un mensaje para tu amiga: Que bueno que te haya gustado y muchas gracias por darle un poco de tiempo a mis escritos, como dices que no sueles leer mucho de esto pues... jejeje En fin, desde aca te mando un abrazo Meli-chan y tambien un abrazo para Yuuki. Cuidense mucho las dos :D_

_**PrincesiiTha: **Jejeje lo siento _ pero esta vez tarde menos no? No lo hago con la intencion, pero me alegra que las viñetas atrapen y que bueno que te haya gustado. No se_, _creo que se perderia la escencia si revelo el por que pelearon, como dije en la contestacion anterior, lo dejo a su imaginacion :D_

_**KARCHELA: **Eso me alegra bastante y me dan animos para seguir con el proyecto XD Espero verte por aqui mas seguido. Cuidate_


	18. Perfeccion

18- Perfección.

Un nuevo dolor de cabeza.

Una mente cansada.

Ideas agobiadas, débiles, frustradas.

Ese interminable reproche al no cumplir sus propias expectativas… ni las de los demás.

Es un círculo vicioso, la creencia alimenta la culpa y la culpa alimenta la creencia.

Deben mantenerse firmes, seguros. Ocultar tras un velo de penumbra aquellas incertidumbres que los carcomen.

Potente presión, solo los fuertes como ellos aprenden a lidiar con eso.

Sus rostros, impolutos, mostraran por siempre una eterna expresión de tranquilidad y desinterés.

Solo aquel que sepa ver a través de esa inquebrantable mascara, podrá divisar, en algún lugar muy en el fondo, los restos de un alma que grita, llora y se retuerce en un charco de sangre.

Su propia sangre.

No esperes de ellos una lágrima en público, ni siquiera un desliz.

Nunca.

Después de todo, ellos deben ser perfectos.

Sus ideas son inalcanzables, lo saben y aun así no les preocupa, harán poco o nada para remediarlo.

Es la sombra de un trauma, no hay mucho que hacer.

Solo eso.

Seguir viviendo con sus prejuicios.

Seguir viviendo con un estrés que pesa cada día un poco más.

Seguir viviendo con la presión que trae consigo sus creencias.

Seguir en busca de la _perfección._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>La inspiracion para esta viñeta? Cambios emocionales, muchos y complicados cambios emocionales jajaja creo que a todos les pasa. En fin, gracias a todos por sus reviews, espero que esta viñeta tambien les guste. Besos.

**_Meli-chan:_** _Hola! Vaya ahora veo como se siente cuando yo no contesto los mensajes XD Una disculpa por eso. Y tu no te preocupes, espero que te haya ido bien en tus examenes. Meli-chan! adivinaste la idea del drabble jaja no es en si una muerte fisica, mas bien podria decirse... emocional? Es la idea de querer olvidarse de todo, desaparecer. Umm lo siento, como dije antes ultimamente traigo varios problemillas, creo que se reflejan en mis escritos :S Cuidate bastante, espero que ya no andes triste, extraño tus posdatas T_T_

_**PrincesiiTha: **Jajaja es enserio?_ _Eso me motivo bastante, ya despues de varias viñetas me alegra que continuen gustandote. Ultimamente se me ha dado la mania de hacer las viñetas como mas confusas e inconclusas no? Creo que lo has notado XD Tarde mucho menos! O eso creo jajaja Un beso y un abrazo desde aca. Cuidate._

_**Mio AyshelHaiass: **Primero que nada: gracias por tu review y por darle una oportunidad a las historias. Espero que esta viñeta tambien te guste, porque como he dicho en ocasiones anteriores es algo complicado escribir sobre Rima y Shiki cuando sus personalidades son tan... neutrales e inexpresivas? Jaja aun asi, mas bien lo veo como un reto y me divierto mucho_. _Bueno eso es todo, cuidate mucho y espero verte por aqui mas adelante. Un beso._


	19. Nada

19- Nada.

Y allí estaba de nuevo, contemplando sin mucho interés los débiles chisporroteos que salían de su mano derecha.

Debía estar en clase, debía estar fingiendo que prestaba atención, debía estar mostrando un falso interés.

Por el contrario, estaba sentada en el pasto, su espalda recostada en el grueso tronco de aquel viejo árbol y su respiración serena, calmada, no llevaba ningún ritmo afín con los rayitos de poder que hacía aparecer a voluntad.

Esa noche simplemente no quería pensar en nada, deseaba que nada pasara por su cabeza.

Pero no quería una nada nebulosa, ni asfixiante, ni oscura, tan solo quería… nada.

Así, tan nítida y clara, una nada que le brindara la oportunidad de no pensar, de no sentir, de no percibir el tiempo que con rapidez se le escurría de entre los dedos.

Quería no llevar prisas, tampoco temores.

Las preocupaciones esperaba echarlas fuera de su ser.

Tan solo un momento.

Aquellos leves chisporroteos en su mano pronto se hicieron más intensos, mas cargados de algo inexplicable, o tal vez, solo tal vez, cargados de una nada inexplicable.

Después de todo, su poder era el escape que tanto deseaba.

Un escape que, como de costumbre, no duraba demasiado.

Cerró los ojos, la concentración se esfumo y el poder en su mano no tardo en desvanecerse.

Al abrir de nuevo sus orbes, un atisbo de sorpresa cruzo por ellos.

Una ventana en lo alto y unos ojos que la veían.

Kaname-sama la observaba con interés aparente.

La mirada libre de emociones de quien no espera nada, ni jamás lo esperara.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora: <strong>Esta vez Shiki no hizo acto de presencia... lo siento, estaba de fiesta conmigo jajaja de acuerdo, mal chiste XD El caso es que estaba pensando en dar un ultimo giro al proyecto, es decir, me gustaria ir incluyendo al resto de personajes para que la etapa final de mis viñetas sea un poco mas... fuera de lo monotono? Porque si, lamento decir que solo quedan unas cuantas historias mas antes de cerrar por completo con esto, no es algo que me guste, pero creo que de hacerlo mas largo se perderia por completo la escencia. Bueno, hasta aqui con las noticias, como siempre, una disculpa por el retardo, aun asi, esperare sus reviews con ansias :3 Besos.

_**Meli-chan: **Jajaja no te preocupes, aunque te extrañare en estos dias que estes ausente, no desesperes, tomalo como un mini descanso del bombardeo tecnologico_ _actual y date un respiro, aunque sea duro, yo estoy de acuerdo, sera para bien :) La viñeta sobre la perfeccion... honestamente fue un completo desahogo, hace varios dias descubri unas cosillas que me gustaria contarte cuando vuelvas, si me dejas claro XD jejeje Yo se que no hay presiones, pero aun asi me gustaria que encontraras por lo menos la recta final ya lista ;) Ok ya me alargue mucho, solo por ultimo, espero que Ani haya despertado ya, se le extraña mucho y a Lem tambien XD Espero que no sufras tanto Meli-chan, te extrañare asi que yo igual te mando un beso largo laaaargoooo_ _y muchos abrazos :D Cuidate bastante_


	20. Te amo

20- Te amo.

—Rima, te amo.

Aquellas palabras te dejaron helada, ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso? Ambos envueltos en un abrazo, tu barbilla tensamente recargada en su hombro, su rostro oculto en la curvatura de tu blanco cuello.

No pensaste nada, no dijiste nada. Un silencio interminable los rodeo de pronto, a decir verdad, para ti no era incomodo, para él seguramente, era una completa tortura.

Solo observaste el vacio, tan inerte en ese abrazo que, después de tal declaración, mas parecía un gesto gélido y le quedaba grande ese título.

Ni siquiera cuando él se aparto de ti con enferma quietud hiciste algo por detenerlo, por responderle aquellas simples palabras, porque… porque después de todo iba en contra de todos tus principios y pensamientos.

Sabias que lo querías, que se derrumbara el mundo si no era cierto.

Incluso podías, muy en contra de tu voluntad, decir que estabas "enamorada" de Senri Shiki, pero… pese a todo, había un tramo especialmente grande como para afirmar que lo amabas.

Decir "te amo" era una palabra de gran peso y no eras capaz de decirlo simplemente así, sin sentirlo, serían vocablos vacíos, Shiki lo notaría, percibiría que estabas siendo falsa y aquello dolería más que un único silencio.

De todas formas, nada te movía a siquiera emitir un quedo suspiro.

A punto estaba ya de apartarse por completo cuando, sin previo aviso, en un ágil movimiento, resolviste por destruir aquella posible decepción con un beso.

Un beso que no te comprometiera a nada, un beso que solamente le mostrara el cariño que sentías por él, un beso que hablara por sí mismo, que dijera entre susurros que, pese a no haber palabras, si existía un sentimiento, un sentimiento que no prometía ser eterno, pero que si sería fiel y genuino mientras durase.

Un sentimiento revestido de apoyo.

De cuidados.

De silencios cómodos.

Y sobre todo, cubierto de atención.

Solo habías besado en dos ocasiones a Shiki. La primera, saldando una apuesta tonta luego de un penoso partido de ajedrez. La segunda, como muda respuesta ante dos palabras perturbadoras, en una plaza solitaria a dos cuadras del estudio fotográfico donde trabajaban

En ambas ocasiones pensaste que hacer eso más a menudo no estaría mal.

Shiki tenía un peculiar sabor, un sabor que, siendo sinceros, no te cansarías de probar una y otra vez.

El besar a Shiki te recordaba al sabor de los Pocky.

¿Tan obvio? No importaba, era algo que te tenía sin cuidado.

Se separaron por completo, la magia del momento había terminado.

Él no dijo nada.

Tú no dijiste nada.

Simplemente… simplemente lo viste marchar.

Y con su persona, el ultimo eco de un grave "te amo".


	21. Tan solo

21- Tan solo…

_Y ni en mis más temibles sueños, él me abrazaba y me acariciaba con tanta delicadeza, casi innata, como seguramente jamás la tendría con nadie, me abrazaba y me acariciaba, me abrazaba y me acariciaba. Entonces hundía sus colmillos y perforaba mi piel y se alimentaba, y dejaba mi cuerpo en aquella miseria de siempre, en aquel lecho de sabanas rojas, tan rojas como ese hilillo de sangre que pretensioso, escurría del labio de él…_

Alzo su copa con una elegancia asfixiante, falsa, y brindo por un hecho que le tenía sin cuidado. Tan solo debía comportarse.

—Señorita Toya, han pasado tantos años, sigues igual de hermosa que la última vez — le hablo con coquetería alguno de los hijos de aquellos hombres importantes que asistían siempre a esas cenas formales.

Era bastante atractivo, al igual que todos aquellos invitados, tanto jóvenes como veteranos.

De un cabello platino corto y ojos tan azules como el mar más surrealista que existiría jamás, Ren era un vampiro extranjero, y como todo el resto de chicos, estaba allí en la espera de que su familia aceptara a alguna doncella ofrecida para comprometerlos, después de todo, ese era el objetivo de dicha fiesta patética, encontrar a la chica o chico que poseyera la mejor alcurnia, el mejor apellido, la mejor fortuna, incluso era valido aquel que tuviera la mayor belleza, aunque en un lugar abarrotado de seres perfectos, la cosa se volvía difícil.

Rima forzó una sonrisa casi imperceptible y bebió de su copa con la delicadeza propia que le exigían sus modales. Tan solo _debía_ comportarse.

…_Y allí estábamos de nuevo, solo los dos, envueltos en la penumbra que amablemente nos brindaban las espesas cortinas de seda, envueltos en aquel uniforme que jamás descubriríamos pese al horrible obstáculo que representaba. Allí en esa cama me abrazaba y me acariciaba, me abrazaba y me acariciaba y me besaba…_

La música de una orquesta elegante cubría el salón de un brillo dorado y hacía girar los volantes de los vestidos de aquellas muchachas que, con alguna pareja desconocida, bailaban en el centro del lugar. Realmente parecían felices, parecían normales, pero todo mundo allí sabía que no era otra cosa más que viles apariencias, tétricas subastas donde aquel que hiciera la mejor oferta, se quedaba con la mayor fortuna.

Sus compañeros de la clase nocturna estaban algo alejados, unos con sus propias familias, brindando al igual que lo había hecho ella con otro clan con el que esperaban hacer buenos tratos, otros charlaban con vampiros desconocidos en una plática sin sentido y sin fin, incluso Aidou-sempai, unos metros mas allá, lucía incomodo rodeado de chicas de miradas lujuriosas e interesadas, desde luego, no eran como aquellas gatitas ingenuas de la clase diurna, para nada, las chicas de esta velada buscaban algo más, mucho más.

Rima lo sabía, estaba segura que ellos aborrecían tanto esas reuniones como ella.

A ninguno le gustaba la idea de no tener opción.

_Cubría las partes más sensibles de mi cuerpo con sus manos firmes, todo por encima de aquella gruesa tela, y lo notaba, notaba esa frustración en sus ojos bañados en deseo. Pero nada podíamos hacer, tan solo debíamos comportarnos._

Y entonces al fin lo vio, bailando cómodamente con una chica de bucles rojos como el fuego y figura armoniosa, no alcanzo a vislumbrar la cara de ella, pero podría asegurar que era hermosa, Shiki siempre había tenido gustos exquisitos para sus conquistas, unas conquistas que, si bien no eran muchas, si habían sido lo mejor de lo mejor.

Rima volvió la vista a aquel chico de cabellos plateados solo para darse cuenta que en todo ese tiempo no había dejado de parlotear y ahora esperaba su respuesta a alguna estúpida pregunta que seguramente le había hecho.

Cansada, murmuro una queda disculpa y desapareció de allí a paso rápido, dejando a aquel vampiro extranjero con una palabra atascada en los labios, mas sin embargo, no sorprendido, Ren sabía que Rima era así, siempre había sido así.

_Y susurraba palabras roncas mientras tocaba mis piernas, mi cintura, y ascendía, pasando por mis pechos, se detenía en mi cuello y mordía tan solo por placer, estaba saciado, pero la excitación del momento lo obligaba a realizar esa acción, y entonces volvía a mis labios, que devoraba con esmero y agresión. Lo que hacíamos estaba mal, pero habían transcurrido tantos años esperándolo… ahora solo no podíamos detenerlo._

¿Qué hacía una chica de vestido lila, apartada, sola, caminando descuidadamente por el verde jardín de los alrededores?

"_Seguro buscando un resfriado" _pensó Senri Shiki, quien la observaba sin expresión alguna desde un balcón ornamentado del salón. Había terminado de bailar con Serina justo en el momento en que Rima abandonara a ese bastardo alemán y se esfumara tan rápido como lo hacía aquel brillo dorado que desprendían las notas musicales de la orquesta, que ya dejaba de tocar y permitía a los invitados pasar a una segunda sala.

Shiki sabía que ella no le dirigiría una sola muda palabra, ni en lo que quedaba de la noche, ni seguramente dentro de varios días, no después de lo que habían hecho una madrugada atrás, cuando habían dejado de lado sus aristócratas enseñanzas y habían dado oportunidad a sensaciones que no eran propias más que de viles humanos. Y aunque él no se arrepentía, no sabía cuáles eran los pensares de ella.

No obstante, cuando sucedió, cuando Rima giro su menudo cuerpo y alzo la vista al balcón donde él estaba de pie, logro verlo todo, y en ambos un brillo atractivo se les poso en los ojos.

_... Y su autocontrol murió cuando resolví perforarle el cuello, su autocontrol se perdió junto con el mío, y aquellos uniformes blancos ahora manchados de una sangre derramada por lujuria fueron rasgados con una violencia apremiante._

_Y amanecimos, él rodeando con su brazo mi cintura, mientras mi cuerpo desnudo descansaba plácidamente junto al suyo, tan juntos._

_Y me abrazaba y me acariciaba y me besaba._

_Y esa noche tan solo debíamos comportarnos, no obstante, solo no habíamos querido hacerlo._


	22. La Bella Durmiente

22- La Bella Durmiente.

—Y entonces la princesa despertó con el primer beso de amor verdadero y vivieron felices por siempre… fin. —Recito con voz armoniosa una de las domésticas que se encargaba de cuidar a ambos—. Es hora de dormir…

Arropo con un cariño impropio a los dos niños y les regalo un pequeño beso a cada uno; si tan solo supiera que esos dos angelitos podían arrancarle la vida en un minuto…

Una vez las luces apagadas y la criada desaparecida, un pequeño Senri Shiki de 5 años se giro de costado para toparse con los expresivos ojos de su compañera.

—Ne, Rima, hagamos un trato.

— ¿Qué trato? —pregunto Rima Toya con una expresión de curiosidad que desaparecería al cabo de unos años.

—De ahora en adelante, cada vez que tenga que despertar tú me darás un beso, como la princesa del cuento.

El brillo travieso en los ojos de la niña y la risita divertida que escapo de entre sus labios fue imposible de reprimir, ciertamente la situación le parecía en demasía divertida.

—Shiki es un tonto, Shiki no es una princesa, Shiki es el príncipe y el príncipe no despierta con ningún beso.

—Eso no importa, Rima despertara a Shiki con un beso a partir de mañana, ¿trato?

—Trato —murmuro Rima con una risa incontenible y sin saber lo que significaría en su vida ese trato inocente.

Cuando Shiki duerme no hay poder que consiga ponerlo en pie. No importa qué, él simplemente seguirá soñando plácidamente y eso lo ha comprobado recién Aidou-sempai, quien junto con Ruka y Akatsuki observaban con sumo asombro al chico que continuaba durmiendo en la cama, pese a los ensordecedores intentos de despertarlo.

Primero había sido llamándolo casualmente.

Las palabras suaves habían cedido ante los gritos y estos a su vez ante los zarandeos.

Al final, los tres chicos acabaron dándose por vencidos cuando notaron que ni siquiera el sonar de un fuerte tazón quebrándose conseguiría despertar a Shiki.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tanto ruido? —se escucho preguntar a una voz soñolienta desde la entrada de la habitación.

—Al parecer Shiki ha muerto —dijo Aidou-sempai con desinterés—. No logramos despertarlo. Me pregunto si…

Mientras el chico parloteaba y hacía aspavientos sobre algo a lo que nadie prestaba atención, Rima, con paso tortuosamente lento, se encamino hacia el lecho donde descansaba el esbelto cuerpo de Shiki, y así, con la misma indiferencia de siempre, se inclino un poco y propino un pequeño beso en los delgados labios de él.

Shiki despertó al instante con una cara extrañada… extrañada y en demasía desorientada.

—Allí. Ahora dejen de hacer tanto alboroto.

Sin más, Rima abandono la habitación dejando a sus tres compañeros patidifusos y a una "princesa" confundida en la mullida cama de sabanas blancas.

"_Y despertó con el primer beso de amor verdadero… fin."_


	23. Pajarillo

23- Pajarillo.

Allí te vi una vez más, perdida y anhelante, soñando con esa libertad que jamás tendrías.

Ah, Rima, ¿Por qué te torturas así? ¿Por qué nos matas con ese deseo inalcanzable?

Y cuando miro tus ojos y veo ese vacío silencioso descubro un trozo de mi mismo ahí extraviado. Por eso sufro tu dolor, tu miseria y tu pasión a punto de desbordar; porque en algún momento robaste algo de mí y ahora, aunque sabes que yo sé, tan descaradamente te niegas a devolverlo, a entregarme mi alma que te llevaste hace tanto tiempo.

Extiende tus alas rotas entonces y vuela cual ruiseñor caprichoso. Escapa de aquí ahora que puedes, huye y llévate mi alma desgraciada, se una buena niña y regálale un resquicio de paz que yo jamás seré capaz de darle. Mi tiempo ha terminado junto a esas últimas notas de piano melancólicas.

Y sonríes, esa sonrisa resignada, y me miras con tus bellos ojos que me dicen todo y no me dicen nada, y te vas, sin romper el silencio, sin romper la negrura de una amarga existencia.

El aliento que escapa de mi suspiro lastima, pero ya más acostumbrado no consigo estar.

Y las noches se vuelven inviernos y las mañanas primaveras. Las tardes a veces son veranos, a veces son otoños, y tú sigues allí de pie, con esas alas de plumaje castaño reparadas pero renuentes a emprender el vuelo, y se te va el tiempo y se te va la vida, como a mí se me fueron algún día.

Siempre mostrándome esa débil sonrisa, esa expresión perezosa. Preferiste perderte conmigo y te has quedado sin días, sin horas.

Desdichado me siento, tu esencia de ave ha desaparecido. Dile adiós al cielo Rima, mi pequeña y soñadora Rima, que escogiste seguirme en este precario y baldío camino.

Ahora juntos estamos, así que ven, toma mi mano y baila conmigo, imaginemos volar en el más claro azul, juguemos con una vil ilusión aunque sea un pequeño momento. Disfruta y disfrutare yo contigo.

Pero una sola cosa te exijo querida, no me reclames nunca, que de tu decisión responsable no soy. Carga con tu cruz que yo cargo con la mía y en lugar de bailar, en lugar de volar, dediquémonos una triste sonrisa, de esas que dicen cuanto nos odiamos, tú por quererme y quedarte, yo por quererte y que me quieras y que las alas se te pierdan.

¡Y que viva la muerte y que viva el cansancio! Alza tu copa rellena de sangre y dime:

¿A qué saben los pies en la tierra, Rima?


	24. Posesivo

24- Posesivo.

Daba vueltas por la pequeña sala de un lado a otro en un aparente estado calmado, pero Takuma Ichijou sabía que todo aquello era la muestra perfecta de la zozobra que seguramente consumía al pobre Shiki por dentro; después de todo ese extraño ir y venir como león enjaulado sería sin duda alguna lo más cercano al enojo que vería en el semblante de su compañero.

Sonrió un poco divertido. Aun dentro de toda su inexpresividad, Shiki resultaba bastante gracioso cuando se lo proponía.

—Seguramente Hanabusa solo quiere charlar un poco con ella, eso es todo — dijo con la intención de calmar los ánimos, pero por la fulminante mirada que le dedicó su compañero, comprendió de inmediato que no estaba de humor para ninguna frase conciliadora—. Honestamente… ¿qué es lo que tanto te preocupa? No es como si ellos dos no hubieran hablado nunca antes.

Shiki detuvo su paseo por un momento y le observó detenidamente antes de hablar.

—Rima le ha regalado un Pocky… a él.

Ichijou alzó una ceja, confundido, hasta que recordó esa extraña costumbre que tenían sus dos amigos con aquellos peculiares dulces.

Rima y Shiki solo compartían entre ellos aquella caja de Pockys que siempre cargaban para todos lados, y ahora, de la nada, esa noche la chica iba y colocaba uno de esos en la boca de Hanabusa sin pedir permiso, como tiempo antes lo hacía con el propio Shiki.

A decir verdad la situación había sido graciosa, Aidou hablaba y se quejaba sin parar como de costumbre, cuando de pronto una delgada barita de chocolate lo hacía callar y le encendía los ojos de alegría, alegando después lo deliciosas que estaban esas cosas.

Había sido en ese momento justo en que la mirada de Shiki se había ensombrecido y después de aquello apenas si había abierto la boca el resto de la clase. La situación solo terminó empeorando cuando al final de ésta, el vampiro rubio pidió a Rima que lo acompañara un momento, perdiéndose los dos en la oscuridad de uno de los pasillos de la Academia.

Y ahora por eso estaba él ahí, tratando de controlar inútilmente los celos de un vampiro que podría explotar de furia en cualquier momento.

—Escucha, porque no…

Su frase fue interrumpida en el instante en que un muy feliz Hanabusa Aidou entró como bólido en el recinto, con una indiferente Rima detrás suyo.

El ambiente entre los dos más jóvenes se volvió pesado de inmediato.

Ichijou suspiró y se puso de pie, encaminándose hacia la puerta de la sala.

—Nosotros ya nos íbamos, ¿no es así Aidou?

Hanabusa simplemente se encogió de hombros y lo siguió. No sabía a ciencia cierta lo que ocurría, pero cada vez que Ichijou usaba ese tono era mejor obedecer.

Así, tanto Rima como Shiki quedaron solos y en silencio durante un largo rato, hasta que la chica extrajo una cajita de Pockys del interior de su bolsillo y se llevó uno a la boca, todo bajo la atenta mirada de su compañero.

Entonces ocurrió lo que ninguno de los dos se esperaba.

Shiki se acercó a ella, y sin titubear apenas, mordió poco a poco el otro extremo del dulce, hasta llegar y depositar un suave beso en los labios de Rima.

—Shiki…

—Los Pockys y tú son míos, Rima. Que quede claro —dijo simplemente, todavía con la mirada cubierta por un velo negro.

La chica suspiró al comprender la situación y le golpeó la frente con uno de sus delgados dedos.

—Tonto, los de hace rato habían llegado a su fecha de caducidad y el idiota de Aidou me pidió la caja entera. Seguramente para mañana tendrá un terrible dolor de estómago.

Un nuevo silencio se instaló entre los dos, esta vez uno reconfortante.

Shiki sonrió ligeramente y de nuevo marcó la distancia entre ellos.

—De todos modos, lo que dije antes es cierto.

Y sin más también abandonó la sala, dejando a Rima con un leve sonrojo que nadie alcanzó a presenciar.


End file.
